Mass Effect: Life After
by Grendle1853
Summary: Two years after the fall of the Reapers, the Normandy's crew come together for a reunion at their old Commander's house. Fun and chaos ensue. Warning: sex right out the gate. Tali/M.Shepard, Liara/Garrus, Joker/EDI, and probably more.


**Well I was replaying ME3 again now that I just got a bunch of the DLCs, and I was inspired. This is my first Mass Effect fic and I don't have beta right now, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

Retired Commander, Shepard, stands in his new home on Rannoch and looks around. It is two years since the defeat of the Reapers, but only a few months since the home was completed and he and his wife moved in. The place is mansion sized, with several guest rooms and all the comforts, including a top notch security system complete with Geth sentry canons (he still had a lot of enemies out there). Like all Quarian homes the whole thing can be hermetically sealed, and between the door and the rest of the house in a decon-chamber. Tali had left earlier to go to the doctor. She was a bit mysterious about the reason for the visit, but she did assure the former Commander that she was fine. At the moment he is standing in his living room, wearing a pair of black shorts and a gray T-shirt, and enjoying the view out of his window. His musing is interrupted by the buzz that indicates that he has a message coming through.

Shepard scratches his newly shaven face, then walks over to the monitor and answers it, "Shepard residence."

The screen lights up to show him Jeff and an oddly familiar woman sitting in the pilot seat of the Normandy. "Hey Commander!" Jeff greats him.

"Hello Shepard," the woman says in a very familiar voice.

"EDI?!" Shepard asks, surprised.

"It is me Shepard," EDI conforms. "We had a second body constructed for me, one more human looking yet visually similar to my more combat ready platform. What do you think?"

"I...I never thought of you as a blond before," he answers.

"Neither did I, but I think she looks great!" Jeff says. "I still can't believe that you convinced the Brass to let us keep the Normandy after we retired."

"After the whole Krogan/Turian/Salarian alliance, it was surprisingly easy. So how's been life out of the military?" he asks.

"Not bad. We haul some expensive cargo, shuttle some important people, take out some pirates," Jeff explains. "Down right boring after what we used to do, but we like it."

"Which reminds me, thank you for convincing the Alliance to allow us to keep most of our armaments," EDI adds.

"You're welcome," Shepard tells her with a smile. "It would just be wrong for the Normandy to be flying unarmed."

"Ain't that the truth," Jeff says. "Hey we're headed to your place for the reunion, and we're picking up Jack on the way."

"Thats good, Liara and Garrus left Thessia yesterday, so they should be getting here around the same time you do," the former Specter adds. "Wrex and Samara are unfortunately too busy to come, I haven't heard from Grunt or Miranda, and Kasumi...well...she could already be here as far as I know."

"Garrus and Liara, how did that happen again?" Jeff asks, shaking his head.

"From my observations of Doctor T'soni over the years, I have concluded that she is attracted to heroic, battle hardened, military men," EDI answers.

"I guess he just finds scars sexy," Jeff says.

"No comment on that one. Hail me again when you get into the system," Shepard says.

"Ay' Ay' Commander," Jeff says.

"I'm not a...," the Normandy hangs up before he can finish. Shepard shakes his head as he hears the decon-chamber start. He turns around and waits until his wife walks in through the door.

"Hi babe," Tali says. She is dressed in her normal purple, black, and gold enviro-suit, which she quickly starts to strip off. Her helmet is the first thing to come off, revealing her long dark hair and beautiful face, complete with luminance silver eyes, black skin markings on her forehead and neck, flawless pale skin that blushes light purple, and infectious smile. She then removes the rest of the suite, leaving her slim, athletic, and gorgeous body just in her under clothes...which she then quickly removes as well. "What are you all dressed up for?" she asks.

Since the couple have had to interact through suits for most of their relationship, Tali decided that after their home was finished, that naked should be the norm for them inside of it. Yes, they are in that part of the relationship. "Jeff and EDI called, they should pick up Jack and be here by tomorrow," Shepard answers.

"Well, your call is over now right?" Tali asks, lifting his shirt over his head. His muscular chest now uncovered, the Quarian starts kissing it as she slides his boxers off. "Thats better."

"Hmm. Will you tell me why you were at the Doctor's office now?" Shepard asks.

"Yes. I had a new cybernetic implant installed," Tali answers.

"What, why?" Shepard asks, surprised.

His Quarian bride giggles a bit. "Its called a GII implant. What it does is coat levo-protein ingested items with a safe inert polymer, keeping the food from being digested, and allowing for me to ingest levo-protein organic material without getting sick," she explains.

"Do they make ones for the opposite protein group species?" Shepard asks.

"Not yet, but they are working on it," Tali answers.

"So that means I'm cooking for both of us tonight?" Shepard asks.

"Well since I won't really be digesting it, I should probably eat some Quarian food as well...but thats not what I have in mind at the moment," she tells him.

She interrupts him with a kiss on the lips. The couples first real kiss. See as they are not protein compatible, medically they need to be careful about swallowing each other's bodily fluids, and that includes saliva. As the two kiss they're tongues entwine, and Shepard learns that his wife's can vibrate very pleasantly. Eventually the need for air pulls them apart, and the couple breath hard and smile. "That was good," Shepard says.

"Yes it...oh _bosh'tet! _I forgot you don't have an implant yet!" Tali shouts before running over to root through a drawer.

Shepard smiles at the situation, then he stealthily walks up to his wife from behind, and smacks her once on her ample ass, saying, "Bad Tali!" as he does.

"Yeep!" she shouts, jumping at the impact. In return she quickly whips around injects her husband, painfully, with a shot. "There, you should be fine now," she says, slapping him on the arm.

"Thanks," he says, while rubbing the N7 tattoo on her stomach. "I really need one of those implants though, because that felt amazing."

"Yeah it did," Tali says. "But, luckily, there is one other thing I've been dieing to try." With that she bends over at the waist, gives his cock a few strokes with her hands, then takes it into her mouth.

As it has been years since the last time Shepard has gotten a blowjob, this sudden attack instantly put him on cloud nine. His wife's long vibrating tongue feels amazing, and she is showing surprising skill at this new sex act. "Oh...God," he moans as she works on him.

"You like?" Tali asks, letting him out for a moment.

"Hell yes!" he answers.

She smiles then returns to her ministrations. Her lover buries one hand in her long hair and uses the other to grope her ass as she continues to suck on him. As she increases her efforts Shepard inserts a finger into her pussy, and finds it wet and responsive, as the wall constrict on to his digit and the fine cilia within wrap around him. He continues to finger her as she sucks on him, and eventually they both come to orgasm, her drenching his hand in her juices as he shoots his cum into her very eager and hungry mouth. Afterwards he holds up his hand and genuinely wishes he could taste her essence on his fingers as she makes sure to savor every last drop of his orgasm.

"Delicious," Tali says, standing up straight again while still stroking his still semi hard erection.

"You think so?" he asks pulling her towards him.

"Yes, though you apparently have more for me," she notes.

"You bet I do, turn around," he tells her.

"Nope. Bedroom," she tells him before sauntering off up stairs, with her husband following closely behind.

Once she reaches the second floor she sprints forward into the bed room, closing the door behind her. Shepard casually follows her, but when he opens the door she seems to be gone. He discovers her location when she jumps out from behind him and pushes him onto the bed. When he rolls over to face him, she pounces on him and quickly inserts him inside her. "I told you that you prefer being on top," he grunts at her.

"We can do 'varrin style' in round two, you just have to earn it," she answers. "Now come on!" The two make love for ours into the night, until they are both pleased and exhausted. "You hungry?" Tali asks, laying on top on him.

"Uh huh," he answers.

"Good, go get us some food," Tali says, causing both of them to laugh. "And make sure mine is dextro, I really need the energy."

"Your wish, my command," Shepard tells her, kissing her on the forehead as he goes.

"I love you," she calls after him.

"I know," he answers.

_TBC. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated._


End file.
